La historia de Feel Good Inc
by Hen-Pot
Summary: 2D se despierta en medio del caos y la satisfacción, e intenta salir de allí hacia la verdadera felicidad y libertad junto a Noodle. ¿Lo conseguirá?


Una torre más alta que las nubes.

-¡Haaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaa...!

Una torre con un interior oscuro, rojo, maloliente, encerrado, sometido por el desastre, la corrupción y la satisfacción, sentado en un sillón está un hombre, cabizbajo. Ese es Stu-Pot. El peliazul alza su cabeza, medio consciente, con los ojos negros parcialmente cerrados, solo capacitado de decir:

-Feel good...

Empieza de nuevo la música típica de ese lugar, que tanto pegaba... dominado por el característico bajo de Murdoc, que estaba con varias mujeres semidesnudas; acompañado por una guitarra eléctrica y toques de batería rítmica de Russel, con una gorra de béisbol que tapaba sus ojos avergonzados.

-Feel good...- repite, sin fuerzas, mirando a la nada. Su subconsciente le estaba insinuando algo...

-Feel good...- Susurra, empezando a reaccionar: Sentir-se bien... Eso era lo que hasta exiguo tiempo experimentaba aquí. Pero eso había... cambiado.

-Feel good...- Apoya sus brazos en el apoyo del sillón, para levantarse, observando fatigosamente lo que lo rodea. Algo estaba mal...

-Feel good...- Dos fuertes platillazos que pertenecían a la música, sonaron al unísono a sus dos palabras. ¿Por qué las repetía? Él mismo se lo pregunta, aun aturdido en medio del averno en que habitaba.

-Feel good...- murmura empezándose a levantar. Sentir-se bien. Una apariencia, una falsedad. Eso no era libertad. Comenzaba a entender... tenía que hacer algo.

-Feel good...- una vez más sonaron los platillos. Era hora de actuar: había despertado, estaba viendo la verdad. Agarra un megáfono que tenía allí con su mano.

-Feel good...- Se acaba de alzar, viendo todo un lugar distópico delante de él. Está concienciado de lo que pasaba realmente. Tiene que decirles la cruda realidad a todos.

Murdoc, su compañero, hacía tiempo que acabó en manos de este infierno. Su otro amigo, Russel, no aguantó mucho más. Y él mismo, reconociéndolo con vergüenza, también se sometió. Pero ahora, por razones que desconocía, podría liberarse y salir de allí...

-Feel good.- Tiene que haber un cambio. Tiene que _despertarlos_. El bajista lo mira sombríamente. El cantante se coloca el megáfono delante de su boca y empieza a hablar fuerte:

-¡Todo ese lugar se está derrumbando, escuchando a vuestros amos sin tener voluntad! ¡Y vosotros os quedáis igual, porque no os enteráis de nada! ¡Ver como llenáis las calles es triste de ver!- Empezó a andar entre la gente, inconscientes de todo el caos. -¡No marchareis de este lugar porque sois malos y supuestamente "libres"! Tenéis el horizonte de siempre: ¡el hedonismo, aunque con efímeros efectos debo decir!- Miraba al más allá, sumido en lo que decía a través del megáfono. -Todo eso es un pueblo melancólico donde nunca sonreímos... No hay verdadera felicidad... solo placer físico...- La gente a su alrededor parece no comprenderlo, como si estuvieran en una especie de trance. Murdoc se alza triunfante con su bajo ayudado por las mujeres que le acompañan. Claramente no quería oír a 2D. -¡Todo lo que quiero escuchar es la voz de los líderes y sentirme bien, pero tengo que evitarlo, así como vosotros!- Desesperanzado, va hacia la única ventana de la torre que deja el nubloso y soleado exterior al descubierto. -Mis sueños hacia la libertad se tienen que joder porque ya ni duermo, no.- Deja el megáfono, y asienta sus manos en la ventana, observando el exterior.

De pronto, entre las nubes blancas surge la parte superior de un molino de viento moviéndose... Era posible que... ¡Aun no todo estaba perdido! La música de fondo se había detenido, sustituida por una dulce melodía creada por una guitarra acústica... La torre estaba en peligro...

-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá...- Empezó 2D, con la esperanza de que la sabiduría en forma de molino lo oyera. -Convierte para siempre el cogerse de la mano, una felicidad verdadera... Tenemos que dar el paso para salir, aquí dentro ya nada es fiable: todo se está hundiendo, cayendo...- El molino se había alzado más sobre las nubes. 2D siente que a la pacífica melodía de la guitarra se une la batería de Russel con ritmo, apoyándolo. Eso fortaleció al vocalista, que se dice más a si mismo que al resto: -Siempre ama, el amor es libre. Convertimos para siempre el momento en que tú y yo estamos juntos...- Desafortunadamente, el molino comenzó a desaparecer bajo la capa de nubes claras. La oscuridad volvía a invadirlo -Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá... ¿no queréis salir de aquí conmigo?- Finaliza dirigiéndose a la gente, sin dejar la mirada en el cielo azul.

De repente, unas voces dominan el lugar, el sonido de la guitarra se desvanece y la música anterior vuelve con fuerza, con la batería incluida. A través de unas pantallas de más de treinta metros de altura salen los líderes de la torre Feel Good. Al oír las voces, 2D se gira automáticamente hacia el interior: sus amos lo dominaban.

-¡Nosotros mandamos, envenenándoos con gas hilarante y tecnología veloz de la última, controlándoos milimétricamente!- El peliazul se mueve como una marioneta, mirando a los acusadores sin poder hacer nada. -¡Mujeres, cosas "cool", drogas; Eso es lo que todos ven en nuestros medios! ¡Así os atacamos! ¡Con sentirse bien, con el dulce sabor a chocolate!

-Oh, mierda, estamos revelando la verdad.- 2D, sin fuerzas y medio cerrando un ojo con el sufrimiento mental, dirige la mirada a la pantalla de donde sale la segunda voz: era otro de los líderes, que estaba hablando con falsa preocupación. -¡Aunque no importa porque ya los tenemos controlados totalmente!

El primer líder se dirige al vocalista que intenta controlarse, pero sin resultado: -¡Mira como soy el amo de todo esto hahahahahaaaa!- Y ríe macabramente sabiendo que el vocalista no puede hacer nada al respeto. -¡Tío, quieres convertir esta ciudad en fantasma, la estas liando con tu voz! ¡Pero estás yendo a la nada: no puedes luchar con nosotros! Con tu palabra intentas matar a nuestra corporación. ¡Así que sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!- 2D mueve sus brazos y camas como un robot automatizado, escuchando a sus líderes probando de escaparse del hedonismo: -¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!

El peliazul por fin empieza a salir de la zona de confort. Pero intimidado por sus amos, se toca sus dedos sin saber qué hacer, solo capaz de decir el gran dilema:

-Feel good...- El bajo de Murdoc ataca con potencia con ayuda de fuertes platillazos del afroamericano.

¡Haaaaaaahahahahahaha!- Los líderes siguen riendo a carcajadas viendo que 2D es incapaz de actuar y que ellos tienen el poder por completo…

-Feel good...- Una luz caliente roza las espaldas del cantante. La ventana... solo ahí puede ver esperanza... se voltea.

-¡Hahahahahahahahahahaha!- El satanista desliza sus dedos con orgullo por las cuerdas del bajo mientras Russel continua con su ritmo sin poder mirar a 2D.

-Feel good...- Triste, se dirige una vez más a la ventana, donde al menos puede ver la libertad de lejos...

-¡Haaaaahahahahahaha!

-Feel good...

Las risas se dispersan y la música se esfuma... 2D, asombrado, ve que de entre las nubes sale una pequeña isla flotante con su molino de viento. El peliazul juraría que oye el canto de los pájaros y el movimiento de las hojas de los árboles de aquel bello lugar. Y justo al borde de la isla está ella: la pequeña Noodle, la guitarrista de la banda, que resistió a la torre, y ahora estaba libre en el pedazo de tierra flotante. ¡Lo sabía! 2D estaba convencido que la japonesa estaba cerca des de que vio el molino. La chica empezó a tocar su guitarra, mientras que la isla se acercaba a la torre.

-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá...- Volvió a decir, observando el paisaje móvil. -Convierte para siempre el cogerse de la mano- Miró su propia mano, echando de menos ese tacto... -una felicidad auténtica...- Russel volvió a tocar la batería acompañando la guitarra de Noodle, todo y que sus amos parecían cabreados. -Tenemos que salir a la libertad, aquí dentro todo se está hundiendo y cayendo...

Noodle estaba pasando con su isla molino muy cerca de la torre, así que 2D podía ver como tocaba con su guitarra mientras movía sus piernas que pendían del borde, siguiendo el ritmo. Parecía concentrada, con la cabeza baja sin perder de vista su instrumento de cuerdas. El cantante mira deseoso a la isla, a la libertad... pero el cristal lo separa de allí. Cosas como la alegría o el amor no estaban aquí...

-Siempre ama, el amor es libre. Convertimos para siempre el momento en que tú y yo estamos juntos...- La isla se va alejando, con la japonesa que posee un rostro triste, con esperanza rendida... y entonces 2D lo entiende todo... No puede salir de la torre: no es capaz. El sentirse bien lo había apoderado. Noodle intentó salvarle, insinuarle que saliera, pero el simplemente está demasiado unido al interior de ese infierno... Con tristeza el vocalista concluye:

-Molino de viento que va hacia al más allá... ¿no queréis salir de aquí conmigo...?- El cielo se oscurece con nubes grises, y el queda atrapado en la oscuridad de la torre junto a Russel y Murdoc.

La melodía de la guitarra de Noodle acaba, sustituido definitivamente por el bajo, la guitarra eléctrica y la batería. Los líderes habían ganado...

-¡Sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!- Grita satisfactoriamente el amo a través de las enormes pantallas.

-Feel good...- 2D, atormentado, pone sus manos sobre la cabeza casi cerrando los ojos por completo, no pudiendo aceptar los hechos, mientras Russel se rinde y el satanista toca su bajo victorioso.

-¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!

-Feel good...

¡Así que sigue, sigue, pero pilla que nunca lo conseguirás!- repite sin aguantar de reírse.

-¡Haaaaaahahahahahahahahaha!

-Feel good...- La isla se va alejando cada vez más de la torre.

-¡Mira como controlo este lugar hahahahahaaaaa!

-Feel Good...- El peliazul se acerca a su sillón sin poder hacer nada, con sus líderes riéndose de él por todos lados.

Murdoc baila al son de la música moviendo su pelvis, satisfecho que 2D no consiguió lo que quería.

-Feel good...- Apoya sus manos al apoyo del sillón, mientras el amo se parte de risa delante de su cara.

-Feel good...- susurra sentándose.

-¡Haaaaahahahahahahahaha!

-Feel good...- Repite impotente, mirando a la nada, sin fuerzas. Los líderes lo señalan con el dedo índice carcajeándose de sus intentos para salir de la torre Feel Good Inc.

Finalmente, sin esperanza y consumido por el hedonismo, entrecierra sus ojos bajando la cabeza, y murmura: -Feel good.

-¡Haaaaaaahahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaa...!

Dos helicópteros de la corporación se acercan peligrosamente a la isla flotante que se aleja...


End file.
